jojofandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Йошикаге Кира/История
Ранняя жизнь Кира родился 30 января 1966 года в городе Морио в префектуре М Японии в городе С. Его родители, уже старые, когда он родился, умерли, когда ему был 21 год; его отец - от рака, его мать мирно скончалась. Араки заявил, что у Киры не было хорошего детства, но Джотаро рассказал, что семья Киры была очень близка. Он окончил D University в 1988 году по специальности "литература", а затем переехал в город S для работы в корпоративном офисе Kame Yu. В конце концов он перешел в филиал офиса в Морио в 1993 году. Начав свое бурное веселье, когда он был в старшей школе, Кира - серийный убийца, который первоначально убивал своих жертв, нанося им удары так злобно, что у них остались ужасные ранения в спину (их отвратительный характер подразумевается тем фактом, что читателю на самом деле никогда не показывают рану Рейми, несмотря на все случаи крови, которые Араки делал до этого момента). Его первыми жертвами были Рейми Сугимото и вся ее семья, включая их собаку Арнольда. Стенд Киры, Killer Queen, появился благодаря его отцу, Йошихиро Кира, дав ему стрелу, дающую стенд, которую он сам получил от Энии и Дио. Killer Queen проявил желание не оставлять следов своих убийств, развивая способность полностью убивать своих жертв. В неизвестном месте Кира назвал свой стенд, но не знал, что это было. Теперь он позволяет Killer Queen уничтожить своих жертв (за исключением рук своих "подружек"), позволяя всем остальным думать, что жертвы просто пропали без вести. Хотя число пропавших без вести в конечном итоге привлечет внимание, ни у кого не будет никаких оснований подозревать, что Йошикаге Кира был замешан из-за его простого поведения и образа жизни. Несокрушимый алмаз Приключения Рохана Кишибе Йошикаге Кира впервые появляется, когда Джоске останавливает Коичи, когда он едет по дороге. Он останавливается, но затем продолжает движение, возвращаясь домой с отрубленной рукой недавней жертвы. Йошикаге Кира хочет мирной жизни Формально представленный в этой арке, Кира, как представляется, ходит по магазинам на обед в перерыве, чтобы доставить документы, держа с собой руку другой женщины. Он обедает в парке после покупки в сэндвич-магазине, изумляя день, но прячет руку своей подруги в сумке, которую у него попыталась отобрать собака. После отпугивания собаки, Кира продолжает свой мирный обед и подслушивает, как Шигекио "Шигечи" Янгу берет бутерброд из того же магазина, споря с Джоске Хигашиката и Окуясу Ниджимурой о деньгах. Записывая долговую расписку, которую обещают два старшеклассника, собака убегает с бутербродом Шигечи, заставляя Шигечи принять "бутерброд" Киры за свой. Кира быстро понимает, но не может вовремя остановить Шигечи, и из-за страха, что он может быть обнаружен из-за руки в упаковке, которую он недавно купил, он начинает следовать за Шигечи, чтобы вырвать у него сумку. В конце концов он следует за группой в школу Шигечи, и после того, как его трижды попытались найти, ему удается забрать свою сумку. Тем не менее, Шигечи ловит его и, предположив, что это его украденная сумка для сэндвича, вскрывает его своим Harvest, случайно вытащив руку. В результате своего обнаружения Кира принимает ответные меры, раскрывая свой стенд и успешно убивая Шигечи без особой борьбы, используя слабость Harvest в возвращении денег Шигечи. Тем не менее, Harvest удается схватить одну из пуговиц Киры и доставить ее, прежде чем он полностью уйдет. Sheer Heart Attack Kira brings his suit to the tailor and finds that Jotaro Kujo and Koichi Hirose are investigating him. As a result, he sics Sheer Heart Attack after them in order to buy time to escape, managing to get as far as a cafe without being seen. Koichi awakens Echoes Act 3 and traps Sheer Heart Attack in place, transferring the same effect onto Kira. Kira returns in person and, heavily wounded, surprises Koichi by using Killer Queen and withdrawing Sheer Heart Attack. He attacks Koichi personally as revenge for unintentionally humiliating him in public, but stops after a punch from Killer Queen knocks off one of Koichi's shoes and reveals his socks are inside out. Kira hesitates and proceeds to fix Koichi's sock, allowing time for Jotaro to get back up. After Star Platinum wounds Kira, Josuke and Okuyasu arrive on the scene. Impatient to escape, Kira asks Josuke to 'fix' him as he fixed Jotaro and Koichi while posing as an innocent bystander, only to unwittingly reveal to Josuke that he can see Stands and thus show he's the enemy. Cornered, Kira cuts his own hand off to release Sheer Heart Attack from Echoes Act 3's ability and flees. Josuke uses Crazy Diamond's ability to make the severed hand chase after him. Kira escapes by forcing Aya Tsuji and her Stand Cinderella to switch his face and fingerprints with Kosaku Kawajiri's, then killing Aya with his first bomb, successfully stalling the protagonists' chase. Yoshikage Kira's New Situation With his new identity and his hand reattached, Kira tries to assume Kosaku Kawajiri's life and blend into his household. Fortunately, Kawajiri wasn't the kindest man, something Kira wasn't aware of - as a result, he accidentally provokes romantic emotions in the formerly estranged Shinobu Kawajiri by doing simple things like apologizing and making dinner. However, Kosaku's son, Hayato, sees there's something not right about his father, as he normally spies on his parents, and wonders why his father has two pairs of shoes that are different sizes as well as why his father would practice writing his own name over and over again. The Cat Likes Yoshikage Kira After Shinobu Kawajiri kills the cat Tama, Kira finds it resurrected as the Stand Stray Cat, and after a fight, he gives it a home in the household attic. Unbenknownst to Kira however, Hayato Kawajiri finds the cat in the attic and grows even more suspicious of him. My Dad Is Not My Dad After fending off the urge to kill for some time, Kira finally kills two people who annoy him on the train and prepares to take the hand of his female victim back with him. As he does so, he notices Hayato Kawajiri fleeing the scene with a video camera, and realizes he has been seen. He vaporizes the hand for his own safety. Another One Bites the Dust Kira corners Hayato in the bath, hoping to get his hands on the videotape. Hayato reveals that he has backups hidden in a number of places, and warns Kira not to harm him or his mother. Kira loses his temper and kills the boy, then realizes he has made a mistake. He bites his nails to the point that they started to bleed, which his father says Kira has done since he was a little boy. In his desperation, the Arrow in his father's portrait pierces him on its own, granting Kira a new ability called Bites the Dust, an ability that manifested from his desire not to be caught. Kira revives Hayato by planting Bites the Dust in him and begins the next day with new confidence. Josuke and company attempt to pursue their new lead, only to be trapped in the time loop created by Bites the Dust. However, Hayato manages to take advantage of the time loop and cause Kira to expose himself by gloating about his victory despite Hayato's efforts. Josuke and Okuyasu, arriving on time thanks to a call from Hayato, hear Kira gloating and immediately attack him, forcing him to call back Bites the Dust and cancel the time loop. Crazy Diamond is Unbreakable Kira combines Stray Cat's aerokinesis with Killer Queen's explosive charges to produce invisible air bombs. After defeating Okuyasu, he charges Okuyasu's body to explode on contact, forcing Josuke into a dilemma, but is again foiled by Hayato, who allows himself to be blown up by touching Okuyasu, only to have Josuke heal him. When Josuke and Hayato escape into a nearby house, Kira continues to attack them from a distance with the help of his father, who is hidden in Hayato's pocket and relaying their location to him. He is eventually tricked into blowing up the photograph containing Yoshihiro. Josuke then uses Crazy Diamond's restoration ability to pull glass shards covered with his own dried blood towards the house, intercepting Kira on the way. Kira, unwilling to accept defeat, is pummeled out into the neighborhood sidewalk, exposed to a crowd of people. Unwilling to accept this irony, Kira attempts to use Bites the Dust on a nearby woman to escape. As he gloats over his victory, he is confused to discover himself in a strange alley and finds that his watch has not been restored when the time loop reset. Town Guardian Spirits He encounters Reimi, who reveals that Bites the Dust has actually been foiled by Echoes Act 3's "freeze" technique. Jotaro, finally close enough, stops time and beats him with Star Platinum's barrage. Still alive, but unable to activate Bites the Dust with broken fingers, Kira was accidentally run over by a nearby ambulance, which was called in to save him and take him to the hospital. Let Me Remind You Upon recognizing Reimi and wondering why she would show him her back wound, Kira recalls that his father told him about a place he could not turn his back to when he died and tries to force Reimi to look back instead. However, his plan fails when Arnold bites off his hand. Goodbye, Morioh Town Kira falls to the ground, ends up turning around in surprise, and is torn to pieces and dragged off to another world by a swarm of hands.Chapter 438: Town Guardian SpiritsChapter 439: Goodbye, Morioh Town - The Golden Heart Dead Man's Questions Kira is shown some time between the End of Part 4 and the End of Part 6 as a vagabond spirit who is unaware of his identity. Now a ghost trapped in the living world after his death, Kira can't remember anything but his name but is sure he cannot get to heaven. However, he still shows traits of his personality, as he wants a normal life and doesn't wish to attract the attention of living people. Not sure what to do with his eternal existence, he now works for a monk, doing the "dirty work" of killing targets she gives him in exchange for money. He believes that, by making this job his purpose to live, he might find happiness. He is sent to a mansion belonging to a soldier that turned into a spirit to find out the reason behind the deaths of people around the area. There, he discovers that he can interact with objects in the mansion, and is excited by the possibility of living there. As he investigates further, he is attacked by Cleansers, and in the process of destroying them, is forced to cut his own arm off. After escaping the mansion, he goes to investigate the information the monk gave him, swearing to kill her if he finds any errors. He wonders if her arm would stick in place of his lost one. References Site Navigation